


Il guerriero arcano del vento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Koji e Nobu sono amici da tutta la vita, ma Nobu rivelerà all'altro una verità sconvolgente durante il festival d'autunno.★ Quest@ [fanfic/art/aesthetic/video/ecc] partecipa all'iniziativa “Artist Meets Artist” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Fandom: Originale, fantasy.★ Tipo di art: Fanfiction.★ Rating: SFW (per tutti); NSFW (sesso/violenza/ecc): SFW.★ Descrizione del vostro lavoro (BREVE):Ho scritto una scena per omaggiare l’immagine di @Dedense:https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1519959088049983&set=p.1519959088049983&type=3&theater.Tutto parte da un albero di sakura, durante il periodo autunnale.Numero parole: 1046.





	Il guerriero arcano del vento

Il guerriero arcano del vento

 

 

Koji rischiò di cadere in avanti, i suoi sandali di legno colpivano ritmicamente l’asfalto. Si raddrizzò e si strinse la cintura vermiglia che gli teneva fermi i pantaloni.

“Come diamine fai a camminare con quelle scarpe? Odio i festival” borbottò.

Nobu ridacchiò.

“Abbiamo ancora i vestiti normali. Quando l’indosseremo al bagno del tempio, morirai spontaneamente?” domandò.

Koji sospirò, accelerando il passo.

“Lo sai che ogni volta mi raffreddo. Non sopporto i kimono” borbottò.

“Non ti lamentare sempre” disse Nobu.

Passarono sotto un polpo di plastica rossa, appeso accanto all’insegna del negozio, ogni suo tentacolo stringeva una vera bottiglia vuota di vetro verde. Camminarono tra la gente, videro un uomo sui tacchi a spillo, passarono oltre un anziano seduto sotto una veranda e fecero lo slalom tra delle donne con almeno sette orecchini l’una.

In lontananza si intravedeva, tra i palazzi, una ruota panoramica vermiglia illuminata dalla pallida luce solare del pomeriggio.

“E tu smettila di fare sempre la voce della ragione. Hai solo due anni più di me, non seicento” borbottò Koji.

Passò di fianco a una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri che teneva tra le braccia un coniglietto dalla folta peluria marroncina. 

Koji raggiunse lo zainetto sulle spalle di Nobu e lo aprì, frugandovi all’interno. Ne trasse fuori una confezione di plastica e richiuse lo zainetto, dalla confezione prese uno spiedino di granchio. Se lo mise in bocca, lo mordicchiò e lo succhiò rumorosamente.

Nobu si voltò verso di lui e arrossì.

“Resterai sempre un bambino” borbottò.

Koji gonfiò le guance e rimise la confezione nello zainetto nero. Accelerò il passo, i suoi  _jeans con strappi[ **[1]**](https://efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftn1)_  strofinavano con la sua pelle rosea, in buona parte scoperta, arrossandogliela.

“Guarda ce entrò il prossimo festival dell’autunno sarò più alto di te” borbottò. Osservò l’altro, indossava dei pantaloncini lunghi fino al ginocchio e il colletto gli arrivava fino a metà del petto.

“Siamo quasi arrivati al tempio” disse Nobu. S’infilò le mani in tasca e scrollò le spalle.

Koji s’infilò la mano sotto la maglietta nera e si grattò il petto, la sua maglia era ricoperta da innumerevoli puntini bianchi con l’effetto di finta vernice. Gettò lo stecchino in una spazzatura e vide una serie di sacerdotesse in piedi davanti alla statua di un polpo.

“Speriamo che lo spettacolo non finisca troppo tardi” disse.

 

*****

 

Koji si mise la mano davanti alla bocca, dalle labbra rosso fuoco, e sbadigliò.

“Devo tornare a casa. Dai, il festival è finito, stanno tornando tutti a casa. Voglio andare anche io” si lamentò.

“Ti prego. Accompagnami solo al grande albero di ciliegio e poi ce ne possiamo andare. Ci andavamo sempre da bambini” supplicò Nobu.

“In questo periodo non è in fiore” ribatté Koji.

Nobu piegò di lato il capo e gli sorrise.

“Lo so, ma voglio andare a vedere le foglie che cadono. Mi seguirai?” domandò.

“Se me lo chiedi così, con piacere” capitolò Koji.

 

*******

 

Entrambi erano ritti in piedi sotto l’albero di ciliegio.

Koji socchiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì, nel suo kimono rosso.

< Forse avremmo dovuto passare dal bagno per cambiarci di nuovo… no, aspetta, a quest’ora il tempio è già chiuso… > pensò.

Sgranò gli occhi, vedendo una leggera luce azzurrina avvolgerlo.

“Che diamine succede?!” gridò. Indietreggiò, scivolò su una delle radici dell’albero e cadde all’indietro.

L’altro giovane lo afferrò per il braccio e lo issò.

“Non devi avere paura” sussurrò, mentre una serie di lucciole candide iniziavano a volare intorno ai rami, quasi del tutto spogli, dell’albero.

“Sembro sotto radiazioni, certo che mi devi preoccupare. Anzi, dovresti scappare e chiedere aiuto!” gridò Koji.

Nobu indietreggiò di un paio di passi.

“Oggi sarà il giorno in cui ti risveglierai alla tua vera forma: guerriero arcano del vento” disse con voce seria.

Le foglie del grande albero, ingiallite e secche, piovevano tutt’intorno a loro. Una di esse precipitò sulla spalla del più grande, sporcandogli il kimono blu notte. Le lucciole esplosero in una serie di scintille violette.

“C-che cosa stai dicendo?” esalò Koji.

Nobu chinò il capo e assottigliò gli occhi, fissando intensamente quelli dell’altro.

“Vedi, in tutti questi anni, ti sono stato amico per la mia missione. Io sono realmente legato a te, ma dalla nostra vita precedente. Noi siamo entrambi spiriti. Tu sei figlio del vento ed io la manifestazione umana di questo albero” spiegò.

“Sei solo un ragazzino, come me!” urlò Koji.

“Non posso invecchiare realmente, solo modificare la mia età a mio piacimento. Ti ho fatto credere di avere di volta in volta un’età diversa, per crescere al tuo fianco, ma sono in questo mondo da quattrocento anni” rispose Nobu.

“Io ho dei genitori” ribatté Koji, dimenando le braccia.

Nobu schioccò le dita e il bagliore azzurrino intorno all’altro si spense.

“Perché tu sei morto ed ora ti sei reincarnato. Ti ha ucciso un demone. Pensavamo fossi riuscito a distruggerlo, ma non è così. Si è risvegliato e tu, come guerriero, sei l’unico che può sconfiggerlo, figlio del vento” raccontò, addolcendo il tono.

“Quindi per te la nostra amicizia non significava niente!” ululò Koji, raschiandosi la gola.

“La nostra vera natura non cambia il nostro legame” mormorò Nobu.

“Tu vuoi solo che io sconfigga questa creatura demoniaca. Se anche ti dovessi credere, significherebbe solo che mi hai usato per tutto questo tempo!” sbraitò Koji. Le lacrime iniziarono a rigargli il volto, mentre veniva scosso da tremiti.

“No. Se ti rifiuterai di combattere, dirò agli altri spiriti che mi ero sbagliato. Che sei solo un umano e nasconderò a tutti la tua vera natura” disse Nobu e gli prese la mano nella propria.

Lo zainetto con i loro altri vestiti era abbandonato ai piedi dell’albero, intorno al tronco c’era una cinta di corda, decorata con triangolini di carta.

“Perché dovrei crederti? In generale, proprio” ringhiò Koji.

Nobu lo abbracciò.

“Mi hai sempre creduto, fallo anche questa volta” mormorò.

Koji alzò lo sguardo e tirò su con il naso.

“Questo demone vuole ucciderci?” chiese con voce rauca.

“Ucciderà solo me, se negherò chi sei tu…” mormorò Nobu.

“E potremo rivederci?” chiese Koji.

“Spiriti e umani non possono incontrarsi” ammise Nobu, rabbrividendo. Gli sfuggì una lacrima.

“Lo combatterò, ma solo se rimarremo amici” sussurrò Koji.

Nobu sorrise.

“In eterno” giurò.

 

[[1]](https://efpfanfic.net/stories.php?action=editchapter#_ftnref1) A quanto pare i jeans alla moda, in cui gli strappi sono di fabbrica, si chiamano proprio così.


End file.
